


choices

by sullixtion



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- значит, кира, - он скрещивает руки на груди. - хочешь поймать киру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	choices

\- я даже спрашивать не хочу, - говорит мэтт откуда-то сбоку.  
и правильно, думает мелло. ему хватает и жгучего желания содрать кожу с лица к чертям и дорваться до костей. может, так легче будет - хотя бы сначала. а о последствиях он никогда не думает.  
на самом деле легче не станет, и он это знает более, чем прекрасно. умный же, сука. все просчитал, даже в мэтте ни на секунду не стал сомневаться. хотя стоило бы: в последний раз они виделись несколько лет назад, и тогда мелло, кажется, повел себя немного не так, как следует друзьям.  
\- но спрошу, - говорит мэтт откуда-то сбоку, и тон его не предвещает ничего хорошего. - серьезно? вот ты серьезно такой уебок ебанутый? мафия, мелло?  
в этой жизни мелло ненавидит две вещи: проигрывать и выслушивать, как над ним смеются.  
мэтт не смеется. он слишком хороший друг, чтобы смеяться, - всегда им был.  
майл дживас ржет, как последняя скотина, и мелло отчаянно хочется пристрелить его, но ему тяжело не то что голову оторвать от подушки, а тупо открыть глаза.  
к черту, мэтт, иди к черту.  
  
мэтт называет его исключительно дон мелло и угорает от каждой своей шутки. то ли мелло его и правда так долго не видел, то ли у мэтта всегда было паршивое чувство юмора. непонятно, что еще хуже.  
\- твое лицо, естественно, - отвечает ему мэтт. - я вот перевязку делаю, и блевать охота. застрелился бы на твоем месте. дай отвертку, которая плоская.  
на моем месте я бы застрелил тебя, раздраженно думает мелло и откашливается, невзначай бросая взгляд на единственную зеркальную поверхность в этой квартире - видавшую виды кастрюлю. ничего хорошего он, понятное дело, не видит. хотя бы потому, что лицо все еще в бинтах.  
мэтт нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по столу.  
\- отвертку. или ты так долго был в мафии, что забыл, чем крестовидная от плоской отличается?  
этим, в принципе, тоже можно убить, прикидывает мелло, взвешивая отвертку на ладони. нужно только правильно рассчитать удар.  
\- ну не тяни, а. дай уже вскрою корпус и поиграю. или ты пытаешься в кастрюле рассмотреть свое обольстительное отражение? забей. кошмары потом всю ночь сниться будут.  
\- с хуя ли ты такой болтливый стал? - хрипит, не выдержав, мелло.  
\- ну, - мэтт задумчиво смотрит на него. - помолчать я еще успею. а ты заткнись.  
прежде, чем мелло успевает возразить, он добавляет:  
\- бесишь.  
  
мэтт - редкостный мудак, но мелло в три раза хуже, и, стоит ему распрощаться с повязками, как он исчезает на весь день и появляется ближе к вечеру с парой пушек. не то, что хотелось бы, но лучше, чем ничего.  
\- моя детка покруче будет, - резюмирует мэтт, и пуля пролетает аккурат над его ухом. он невозмутимо смотрит на дырку в стене. - ну привет. может, расскажешь о своих планах?  
\- еще рано.  
\- ждешь? - мэтт усмехается. - забавно.  
на самом деле все куда проще. мелло ему серьезно задолжал по меньшей мере пару раз. если ему что-то и вбили в голову в мафии, так это понятие долга.  
не. подставлять. не. рисковать. не.  
  
\- значит, кира, - он скрещивает руки на груди. - хочешь поймать киру. я, конечно, слышал уже это: ты в бреду всякой хрени наплести успел. только я думал, ты это так, ударился сильно. ладно, знаю, плохая шутка. лучше скажи. ты на все сто процентов уверен, что хочешь этого?  
\- здесь все, - мелло кидает ему флешку. - если сомневаешься, лучше не бери ее.  
отчасти он надеется, что сомнения окажутся сильнее; наверное, он и правда его давно не видел.  
мэтту много времени не нужно.  
он поднимает флешку со стола и подкидывает ее в воздухе.  
\- подыхать - так вместе?  
\- этого нет в плане. все продуманно.  
мэтт мрачно ухмыляется.  
\- а в моих планах полугодовой давности не было погони за кирой.  
\- ты не умрешь.  
\- да причем... - начинает было мэтт, но обрывает себя на полуслове. - хорошо. я в деле.  
  
после этого разговора он резко перестает шутить и вообще становится больше похож на того, старого майла дживаса, вечно прокуренного и с синяками под покрасневшими глазами.  
мелло не может понять, нравится ему это или нет.  
они и видятся редко, по вечерам в основном; мелло все время, как он это называет, обрабатывает халле, мэтт выкуривает по пачке сигарет в день и надеется, что умрет до того, как у него разовьется рак легких.  
чем дальше, тем отчетливее мелло понимает: нихуя он не понимает. нихуя ему в голову не вбили. хотел бы вернуть долги - не говорил бы, что гоняется за кирой.  
сдохнуть одному - хреново. потащить за собой кого-то - мразь ты, мелло.   
  
вечером, перед днем-д, мэтт курит больше обычного и молчит, еще сильнее нагнетая атмосферу и ожесточенно набивая комбо на psp.  
мелло меряет шагами комнату и отчетливо ощущает, как едет его крыша. ему кажется, он что-то упустил, что-то ускользнуло от внимания, что-то пошло не так с самого начала.  
старый, раздолбанный psp противно пищит от каждого нажатия.  
\- такое дело, мелло, - вдруг говорит мэтт, не отрываясь от экрана. - у меня день рождения через неделю. я хочу кубинские сигары.  
\- без проблем. мы же друзья, и..., - мелло несет какую-то чушь.  
\- ага. друзья, - эхом подтверждает мэтт. - ты мне друг. а я тебе кто?  
мелло стоит к нему спиной и только и может, что про себя вспоминать, как стрелять из пистолета; в голове все путается и смешивается в кашу.  
\- забудь, - бросает мэтт. - бесполезно.  
он уже все знает.  
всегда знал.  
сколько бы мелло ни пытался убедить себя, что у мэтта был выбор, правда всегда была в другом. выбора перед мэттом никогда не стояло.   
  
на прощание мэтт произносит лишь одно слово.  
\- бывай.  
мелло знает: иногда одно слово может сказать больше сотни.  
и еще знает: он ненамного переживет мэтта.  
\- увидимся, - говорит он.  
  
надо было, конечно, извиниться.  
надо было не ввязывать его в это дерьмо.  
они же...  
40 секунд.


End file.
